1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water pressure regulating valve that controls the water pressure following the control of the water meter. It can be used for any water uses in order to maintain the full water pressure that the in coming water line supplies when water is running, and it will reduce the pressure automatically after the water meter to very low pressure when water is not being used, in order to stop water leaks at the valves, faucet, water lines, etc.
2. Description of The Related Art
There are methods that provide varying water pressures. There is demand for such methods, since we need the full blast of the water pressure only when we use the water. High pressure during use is needed to fill the water tank in the toilet, or for the shower, but when water is not in use high pressure in the line is not necessary, and is harmful since all the seals and the valves hoses etc., are under such high pressure, causing them to leak. Leaks are a problem from the point of view of water waste, and also because they are a potential to cause floods when water heaters burst for example.
Water users do not need high pressure water, when they use water they need a stream of water. The water company provides such a stream by pushing the water with water pumps, which consequently create high pressure in the lines. High pressure in the lines is not beneficial to the user, especially when the water use is terminated.
The idea of this invention is to provide water pressure which will be maintained when it is needed and to reduce the water pressure when water is not used, so that water pressure will not harm the system.